Sentimentos
by Ayashi Purple
Summary: Coleção de pequenas estórias. Shitennou e Senshis
1. Sanidade

**Nota da autora:** Os títulos não são lá muito originais... Mas é que não consegui pensar em mais nada. Este será o primeiro de três capítulos (ou quatro, talvez).

**Disclaimer: **Nenhum dos personagens me pertence, são todos da Naoko Takeuchi.

Todos a consideravam explosiva. Uma pessoa inconstante prestes a explodir ao menor indício de contrariedade. Na verdade, ela era bastante controlada e passava boa parte do tempo meditando sobre como as coisas eram e como poderia fazer tudo ser mais fácil. É claro que essas nuances da personalidade dela eram complicadas de observar. A personalidade forte e temperamental se sobrepunha a introspecção.

Ele já era expansivo e podia se enquadrar muito bem na classe de pessoas efusivas, daquelas que conversam sobre todos os detalhes da própria vida com uma pessoa que conheceu há alguns minutos. Para ele ou era tudo ou era nada, não existia meio termo ou talvez. Ele abominava o talvez. E isso a irritava profundamente.

Mars era controlada podia se queimar de raiva, mas se mantinha firme até o ponto em que decidia incendiar tudo. Ele, Jadeite, falava o que vinha a mente, sem medir o peso das palavras ou as conseqüências. Perto dela, ele se sentia uma criança mal criada, fazendo tudo errado. E ela se sentia frustrada, conseguia ficar mais irritada do que se sentia quando tentava convencer Usagi de que algo que ela queria muito era errado.

"Vamos lá, Reizinha!" - Jadeite insistia enquanto apertava suavemente os ombros dela - "O que custa você ir comigo?"

"Custa a minha sanidade." - ela respondeu levemente irritada, fuzilando o rapaz com os olhos ao ouvir o apelido que ele havia dado a ela.

"Hmm... Entenda da seguinte forma," - ele começou a argumentar depois de coçar a própria cabeça - "Nós ficaremos juntos caso você queira ou não, logo você vai perder a sua sanidade de qualquer forma."

"Ja-dei-te!" - Rei falava praticamente soletrando as sílabas do nome dele.

"Sim, querida?" - ele responde com um sorriso radiante.

"Por que você não vai ver se eu estou lá fora tomando sol ou fazendo qualquer outra coisa?" - ela pergunta ao notar que ele parecia não perceber qualquer variação de humor pelo tom de voz.

"Porque eu estou te vendo aqui, Reizinha, na minha frente..." - e completou depois de certo tempo com um sorriso malicioso -"Maaaas, se você quiser ir tomar som com trajes mínimos na minha frente eu não vou me importar!"

"Jadeite!" - ela soltou exasperada

"Estou ouvindo, não precisa me chamar várias vezes!" - ele respondeu sem esconder o quanto estava se divertindo.

"Eu não posso ir." - Rei respondeu finalmente.

"Por que não?" - ele pergunta curioso.

"Porque eu tenho que trabalhar, oras!" - ela responde automaticamente e gira a cadeira para o outro lado.

Jadeite levanta uma sobrancelha enquanto analisava o rosto dela e as reações. Suspirando suavemente, ele levanta da cadeira que estava, próximo a ela, e vai em direção à porta que fica no outro lado do cômodo. Rei observa os movimentos dele e por um instante fica em dúvida, ao se perguntar, o que ele queria com Venus, até sentir um estalo na cabeça.

"O que você vai fazer, Jadeite?" - ela pergunta suavemente.

"Conversar com a Minakozinha." - ele responde no mesmo tom. - "Ela, ao contrário de você, conversa comigo."

"Claro... Vocês combinam sendo os dois bobos alegres que são!" - ela responde automaticamente.

"Ciúmes?" - ele retruca em um tom maroto.

"De você, improvável. Da minha melhor amiga, talvez." - Rei responde dando as costas a ele.

Jadeite balança os ombros e bate na porta. Depois de alguns instantes ouve um 'Pode entrar', entrando na sala e fechando a porta, sem cerimônia alguma, atrás dele. Venus olha para o general por alguns segundos e diante do silêncio dele chega a piscar algumas vezes sem saber como proceder.

"Algum problema, Jadeite-san?" - finalmente ela pergunta.

"A Rei tem alguma tarefa para hoje à noite?" - ele pergunta sem responder a pergunta dela.

"Começamos bem... Ele responde uma pergunta com outra. Tão agradável!" - Venus comenta deliberadamente. -"Não, ela não tem nada para fazer."

"Então, por quê ela disse que sim?" - ele pergunta confuso.

"Que tal você perguntar para ela?" - Venus desvia os olhos dele e volta à atenção para o que estava fazendo antes - "E te aconselho a fazer isso nos próximos segundos enquanto eu não arrumo algo para ela fazer."

"Nossa, que humor, hein!" - Jadeite reclama enquanto rodava a maçaneta da porta - "Parece que carrega um limãozinho no bolso, toda vez que começa a ficar alegre você corre e chupa o limão!"

Venus levantou a cabeça e o olhou séria. Ele era inacreditável, não sabia como Kunzite e os outros generais o agüentavam. Porque sabia como Rei o suportava... Mentindo que não podia sair com ele.

"Já terminou?" - Venus perguntou.

"Vou falar para o Kunzite te dar atenção, tá!" - ele falou enquanto abriu a porta, passou por ela e a fechou, antes de ouvir a resposta dela. O pouco que ele conhecia de Venus o fazia supor que ela iria lançar ao sobre ele e ele teria sorte se fosse algum objeto.

"Então, Reizinha... A sua chefa mal humorada me disse que você está de folga!" - Jadeite começou a falar enquanto sentava ao lado de Mars novamente - "Porque ela se preocupa com você e te quer feliz!"

"Jadeite, se você fez algo que pode provocar a sua morte pelas mãos ou de Venus, não vou ser eu quem vai te salvar." - Rei respondeu com um sorriso ao notar a expressão dele mudar de alegre para preocupada.

"Acho que as pessoas deviam ser mais felizes... Assim se a Venus e Kunzite passassem mais tempo juntos, eles seriam mais felizes e logo nós não teríamos que agüentar o mau humor deles!" - Jadeite concluiu o seu argumento como se tudo aquilo fosse muito obvio.

"Mas aí o reino todo estaria em perigo porque eles estariam entretidos demais com eles mesmos e esqueceriam-se do resto!" - Rei respondeu falando da mesma forma com que ele havia começado o novo dialogo.

"Vamos lá, Rei..." - ele mudou o tom de voz, deixando de ser gozador. - "Só estou te chamando para ir ao cinema. Nada demais. Custa muito? Custa tanto assim você sair comigo?"

Rei observou a mudança de tom dele e o encarou por alguns segundos. Ela não tinha noção se ele sabia disso, mas toda a expressão facial dele era uma composição de algo semelhante a um menino pequeno pedindo para mãe comprar doce. E, naquele momento, ela percebeu que _ela era o doce que ele tanto queria_.

"Tudo bem." - ela respondeu finalmente.

"Por que, Reeeeeeeeeeei?" - Jadeite começou a reclamar - "Você é muito má comigo! Se não aceita ir no cinema hoje, imagina se eu te pedir em casamento!"

"Jadeite..." - Rei começou a falar sem evitar sorrir ao perceber que ele não havia prestado atenção na resposta dela e se levantando -"Me escute antes de sair tagarelando."

"Para quê? Para ouvir um não?" - ele resmungou ainda sentando, olhando ela se levantar.

"Meu amor, eu disse que sim." - Rei sussurrou beijando a testa dele com suavidade - "Sim para cinema é claro... Você vai ter que melhor esse pedido de casamento caso realmente queira que eu aceite."

Ela terminou de falar, pegando a mão dele entre a sua e o fazendo levantar da cadeira. Jadeite não conseguiu evitar de sorrir enquanto a seguia.

"Isso quer dizer que você pensa em casar comigo, é?"


	2. Ciúmes

**Nota da autora: **Esta é uma estória sobre outro casal ShitennouSenshi, Jupiter e Nefrite. Não sei se o nome dele está escrito certo, mas é que cada lugar que procurei estava de um jeito diferente. Do pouco que me lembro de assistir no Classic (e isso faz muiiiito tempo!), eu me lembro de ele ser chamado de Nefrite, o que faria a grafia estar certa.

Ah, a fanfic é uma mistura do universo do mangá com o do anime. Naru é o nome japonês da amiga de escola da Usagi, Molly.

**Disclaimer:** Não me pertencem!

**Ciúmes**

Makoto entrou quase como um tornado na sala. Estava nervosa e era evidente para qualquer um que a visse. Neflite apareceu alguns segundos depois dela com uma expressão confusa e quase infantil.

"O que aconteceu?" - ele perguntou a observando de longe.

"Não estou interessada em seja lá o que você queria dizer!" – a voz de Makoto era quase um trovão. Era evidente que ela estava brava. Muito brava com ele.

Neflite suspirou baixo enquanto coçava a cabeça com uma das mãos. Ela devia ter batido algum recorde em percorrer longas distâncias em pouco tempo.

"Mas você vai acabar ouvindo." – ele respondeu depois de um tempo.

"Ah, é? Quem vai me obrigar?" – ela perguntou em tom de provocação.

"Você sabe muito bem que eu tenho _métodos_ para que você faça o que eu quero." – ele falou depois de levantar elegantemente uma das sobrancelhas.

"O que você quer?" – ela bufou irritada.

"Bom..." – ele disse aproximando dela com os braços aberto –"Quero saber o motivo desse seu comportamento. O que houve?"

"Nada. Não aconteceu nada!" - Makoto respondeu tentando controlar a raiva crescente. Ele realmente achava que ela não tinha percebido?

"Então qual o motivo para nós termos saído da lanchonete? Não era onde você queria ir?" - ele estava ficando mais confuso do que estava antes.

Makoto o fuzilou com o olhar.

"Você sabe muito bem o que foi!" - ela finalmente explodiu. - "Ela estava lá, a Naru, e você estava todo derretido por ela!"

Neflite olhou para ela com uma expressão de confusão total. Não tinha ideia do que ela estava falando. Aliás, sabia sim, mas não tinha dado atenção a outra garota.

"Você está com ciúmes... de mim?" - ele parecia não acredita naquilo.

"Não, não estou!" - Makoto respondeu nervosa. -"Simplesmente eu sei que ela é melhor do que!"

"Como é que é?"

"Mas eu te entendo. Compreendo mesmo." - Makoto falava enquanto torcia as mãos nervosamente.

**"**Me entende?" -ele perguntou calmamente - "Então me explique. Eu acho que neste momento nem eu me compreendo."

Makoto parou no meio da sala e o encarou com seriedade.

"Eu sei que _ela_ é muito melhor. Ela é mais feminina, mais delicada, não é enorme e nem é chamada de menina Hércules." - ela disparou a falar, naquele momento o rosto dela ganhou uma tonalidade avermelhada - "Claro que você gosta mais dela! Ela é pequena e... E... Ela é como dever ser uma garota e... E... Eu não sou."

Neflite balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro em um sinal evidente de descrença ou de estar inconformado. Enquanto andava em direção a ela, passava as mãos pelos longos vabelos escuros. Mesmo após chegar perto dela, ele continuou a andar forçando-a a se mover. Ela começou a dar passos incertos, andando de costas, sem perceber que estava fazendo isso já que estava muito focada no olhar dele. De repente, Makoto sentiu as costas baterem contra a parede e arregalou os olhos assustada com o que ele pretendia com aquilo.

Neflite inclinou um pouco a cabeça para frente, fazendo com que os olhos deles ficassem no mesmo nível.

"Para mim, você é pequena." - ele falou com simplicidade sem alterar a expressão.

Neflite era bastante alto. Era praticamente da altura de Kunzite e maior que todos os outros generais e até Mamoru. E apesar de Makoto ser mais alta do que a média feminina, ela ainda era menor do que ele.

"Você está brincando comigo?" - Makoto perguntou com uma ruguinha de irritação na testa.

"Se você analisar as nossas alturas, eu sou bem mais alto do que você..." - ele ignorou a pergunta dela completamente.

"Você acha engraçado fazer isso, é?" - a ruguinha de irritação se transformou em uma expressão de raiva.

"E você é delicada..." - ele murmurou dando um passo a frente -"O jeito que você cuida das flores, os seus brincos de rosa, o jeito como trata as pessoas e até como _me toca_..."

A voz dele ficou rouca no final da frase, Makoto sentiu um arrepio na coluna ao perceber que ele havia se aproximado mais dela, os corpos dos dois estavam praticamente colados agora.

"E você é feminina... Aliás, muito feminina!" – ele murmurou inclinando a cabeça para mais perto dela, lançando um olhar guloso sobre o decote dela. – "Demais..."

Makoto sentiu o seu rosto esquentar. Eles já tinham estado em situações bem mais comprometedoras do que aquela, mas o jeito que ele olhava era diferente. Era mais intenso do que o de costume, mais desejoso e ela não estava acostumada com aquele comportamento dele.

"Só que você não é como uma garota deve ser... Isso você não é." – ele falou com calma enquanto enrolava uma mecha de cabelo dela entre os dedos.

"Não?" – Makoto parecia surpresa. Depois do que ele tinha falado antes, a última declaração não tinha sentido.

"Não, querida..." – ele disse suavemente, prensando-a contra a parede e deslizando uma perna entre as pernas dela, fazendo pressão. –"Não!"

Makoto sentiu gana de bater nele, com muita força. Até aquele momento ele estava apenas fazendo graça com ela.

"Meeeeeeee solta!" – ela começou a se remexer contra ele tentando se soltar.

Neflite não falou nada e apenas colocou mais pressão contra ela. Inconscientemente, Makoto deixou um gemido escapar dos lábios dela. Ele aproveitou a deixa e começou a beijar o pescoço dela. Ela arqueou o corpo contra o dele, se esquecendo completamente do motivo da briga. Makoto passou os braços pelo pescoço dele, obrigando-o a levantar a cabeça para um beijo faminto. Neflite a puxou mais contra ele enquanto sentiu o corpo tremer ao perceber que uma das pernas dela estava praticamente na cintura dele. Em um movimento quase que delicado, ele a suspendeu contra seu corpo e a prensou novamente contra a parede só que agora ela estava com as pernas enroladas na cintura dele. E isso tudo sem perderem o contato das bocas.

Os dois se separaram quase que na mesma hora e ficaram se olhando por alguns instantes.

"Eu não sou como uma garota deve ser?" – Makoto voltou ao ponto de partida.

"Não acredito que ainda está insistindo nisso..." – ele perguntou abismado.

"Você..."

Neflite a calou com outro beijo que a fez esquecer momentaneamente o que estava falando.

"Você quer parar de me interromper?" – Makoto falou se ar.

"Não parece com uma garota porque, para mim, é uma mulher." – ele respondeu sem se preocupar com o que ela falava ou com a expressão que tinha no rosto. – "Eu estou com você, Makoto. Não com ela ou com qualquer outra menininha de porcelana que quebra a qualquer toque. Eu estou com você porque quero estar com você e não importa como você é ou como você se vê, distorcidamente, devo acrescentar... Não importa nada disso, porque eu ainda vou querer estar com você. Entende?"

Makoto olhou para ele com os olhos arregalados e, ao ouvir a pergunta dele, fez a única coisa que conseguiu pensar. Puxou o rosto dele contra o dela e o beijou da mesma forma que ele havia feito antes. Neflite a apertou mais entre ele e a parede. Estava perdendo o juízo e se ela continuasse a fazer aquilo, ele ia agarrar ela de verdade.

"PELOOOOS DEUSES, O QUE VOCÊS ACHAM QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO?"

Makoto praticamente pulou do colo dele, morrendo de vergonha, tinha esquecido que eles estavam na sala comum do palácio, onde qualquer pessoa poderia passar. Neflite passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

"Fazendo o que você não faz a muito tempo, Jadeite!" – Neflite praticamente rosnou em direção ao outro general.

"Ui, que medo!" – Jadeite estava gargalhando a esta altura. A sua principal diversão era atrapalhar Neflite e ele não podia perder essa chance.

'E-eu... Eu vou embora!" – Makoto falou com o rosto vermelho e saiu pela porta quase que correndo.

Neflite olhou para a fuga dela e fuzilou Jadeite.

"Que foi?" – o loiro levantou os ombros – "Arrume um quarto da próxima vez!"


	3. Timidez

**Disclaimer:** Não me pertencem!

**Timidez**

"Quero sua ajuda em uma coisa." – Jadeite falou enquanto se sentava ao lado de Minako. A garota loira levantou o olhar para ele, deixando de lado a torta que comia de café da manhã.

"Bom dia, Jadeite." – falou suavemente não aprofundando muito a conversa que ele havia começado.

"Que seja, bom dia!' – Jadeite falou exasperado observando que ela estava prestes a dar mais atenção ao pedaço de torta. – "Não me ouviu? Preciso de sua ajuda."

"Hmm..." – Minako ponderou por alguns segundos no seria melhor fazer: comer a torta e ignorar o general ou prestar atenção no que ele falava. – "O que você quer?"

O sorriso de Jadeite se abriu de uma orelha a outra. Ele estava parecendo o gato Risonho de tanto que sorria.

"Olhe bem para aqueles dois..." – ele disse suavemente enquanto apontava discretamente para o casal na outra ponta da mesa.

"Ziocite-san e Ami-chan?" – Minako olhou para Jadeite com uma expressão de pura incompreensão. – "O que têm eles?"

"Minako... Minako..." – Jadeite abriu outro sorriso passando o braço sobre o ombro da senshi loira forçando-a a olhar de novo para o casal que apontava – "Olha bem para a dinâmica deles. Melhor: olha a falta de dinâmica deles!"

Minako olhou para Jadeite e depois desviou o olhar para os outros dois. Era verdade que os não pareciam muito... Íntimos. Mas esse era o jeito deles, certo? E por que Jadeite se importava tanto?

"E o que nós temos a ver com isso?" – ela só queria tomar o café da manhã dela em paz.

"Temos sim. Nós somos as únicas pessoas que podem auxiliar os dois nessa incrível aventura que é o relacionamento a dois!" – Jadeite disse com euforia levantando os dois braços.

"Aventura? Jadeite, você vive apanhando da Rei, não me parece ser a pessoa indicada para arrumar o relacionamento dos outros." – Minako comentou voltando a comer um pedaço de torta como se o assunto tivesse sido encerrado.

"E você também não é um exemplo..." – ele respondeu tomando a torta dela –"Maaaaaas, nós somos tudo o que eles têm! Não temos a obrigação de ajudá-los..."

Minako fez cara feia para ele por ter roubado a torta e estava quase pulando no pescoço do general mais novo.

"Vamos lá!" – Jadeite deu uma mordida na torta ignorando a expressão dela –"É só um empurrãzinho."

Minako bufou irritada e se deu por vencida.

"Tudo bem... O que vamos fazer?"

"Essa é a minha garota!" – Jadeite exclamou a abraçando de supetão e olhou por cima do ombro dela antes de continuar – "Entro em contato com você depois!"

Jadeite levantou da mesa quase que correndo e saiu de perto. Minako arregalou os olhos sem entender nada e compreendendo tudo quando sentiu a mão de Kunzite em um dos seus ombros.

"Bom dia... Ele estava te incomodando?" – ele perguntou com seriedade enquanto se sentava.

Minako abriu um sorriso radiante para o general e puxou a sua cadeira para perto dele.

"Bom dia!" – ela respondeu com suavidade dando um beijo no rosto dele – "Agora que você está aqui não importa mais."

Kunzite sorriu disfarçadamente ao comentário dela escondendo o rosto entre o pescoço e o ombro dela enquanto ela jogava os braços em volta do pescoço dele.

"Tudo bem! Mas qual é o incrível plano?" – Minako perguntou com as mãos no quadril.

"Nós precisamos fazer algo que faça com que a lerdeza dos dois acabe." – Jadeite falou procurando algo bolsos.

"Eles não são lerdos... A Ami-chan é... tímida!" – Minako defendeu a amiga observando ele procurar algo e nem se importando em saber o que era.

"Sim, a Ami-chan é tímida e o Zio-Zio também! Então a ideia é marcar um encontro para eles." – Jadeite disse com entusiasmo.

"Como?" – Minako já estava pensando se tinha sido uma boa ideia entrar na armação dele.

"Com isso!" – finalmente ele conseguiu tirar alguns papeis do bolso e mostrou para ela.

Minako pegou os pedaços amassados de papel e leu o que estava escrito.

"Eu realmente gostaria de saber como você convenceu a Rei de ficar com você... Porque tenho certeza que não foi com uma carta de amor."

"Falou a especialista!" – Jadeite retrucou.

"Claro que sou!" – Minako respondeu com um sorriso enquanto começava a rabiscar alguma coisa –"Por isso você me chamou!"

Ami estava nervosa. Tinha recebido um recado de Ziocite, para se encontrarem nos jardins àquela hora. Ele não tinha especificado a razão para o encontro e ela concluía que deveria ser algo sério. Ele estava demorando e isso só a faziaela ficar mais preocupada.

Atrás de um dos arbustos mais próximos das cabeças loiras tentavam se esconder atrás do mesmo.

"Tem certeza que você entregou o recado para ele?" – Minako sussurrou para Jadeite.

"Tenho. Quantas vezes eu vou ter que te falar isso?" – Jadeite respondeu em um tom assobiado.

"Por que ele está demorando então?" – Minako perguntou preocupada.

"Não me faça perguntas difíceis, garota!" – Jadeite respondeu.

Os dois pararam de discutir quando viram o outro general loiro se aproximar.

Ziocite estava praticamente correndo e quase tropeçou em seus próprios pés antes de chegar perto dela. Ami sentiu um alivio incrível ao ver ele se aproximando que nem mesmo ela conseguia entender.

"Ziocite-san... Você veio!" – Ami exclamou com satisfação.

"Ah sim... Vim..."- ele respondeu ofegante enquanto apoiava as mãos sobre os joelhos – "Não precisa me chamar assim... Tão formalmente."

"Desculpe..." – as bochechas dela ficaram rosadas. – "É o costume."

Ziocite abriu um sorriso para ela e Ami achou que ia ficar mais corada ainda se ele continuasse a olhá-la desse jeito.

"O que você queria comigo...?" – Ami tentou desviar o foco da conversa.

"Bom... Você que me chamou aqui, não?" – Ziocite perguntou confuso.

Ami piscou várias vezes para ele sem entender o que estava acontecendo ali. Enquanto Minako tentava a todo custo fechar a boca de Jadeite que estava quase gargalhando atrás dos arbustos.

"Na verdade, Zio... Foi você quem me chamou." – Ami murmurou para ele.

"Ami-chan, eu recebi esse recado seu..." – ele começou a falar procurando o papel no bolso e entregou para ela –"Pedindo para me encontrar aqui..."

Ami pegou o papel e leu o recado com uma ruguinha entre as sobrancelhas.

"O que foi, Ami-chan...? Não foi você que me mandou?" – ele perguntou preocupado.

"Não, Ziocite, não fui eu... Mas sei quem foi..." – Ami respondeu com suavidade – "Reconheço a letra da Minako em qualquer lugar."

Jadeite deu um empurrão em Minako, como quem diz que a culpa era dela, que a fez cair no chão.

"Ai! Isso machuca!" – Minako quase gritou.

"AINO MINAKO!" - Ami gritou quando viu a senshi loira aparecer por de trás do arbusto.

"Ops..." – Minako falou ao perceber que tinha sido descoberta – "Oi gente!"

"Minako-san, o que é isso?" – Ziocite perguntou sem entender mais nada.

"Qual parte?" – Minako perguntou tentando enrolar os dois.

"Minako, nem tente fazer isso!" – Ami falou ficando nervosa – "Você não vai me enrolar. Por que você fez isso?"

"Arrumar um encontro para vocês ou espiar?" – Minako perguntou espontaneamente.

"Minako!" – Ami reclamou com a outra.

"Mas eu não sou a única responsável!" – Minako tentou se defender olhando para o lado e vendo que Jadeite tinha sumido – "Aquele...! Desculpe, meninos... Eu queria dar uma forcinha para vocês, sabe, um empurrãzinho. Não foi por mal!"

"Minako, você não podia ter feito isso!" – Ami estava vermelha sabe se lá de raiva ou de vergonha. – "A gente... Eu... Nós..."

"Nós agradecemos, Minako-san..." – Ziocite falou suavemente enquanto punha as mãos sobre os ombros de Ami tentando acalmar a garota. – "Mas preferimos que você não interferisse mais..."

"Oh...Tudo bem..." – Minako disse com as duas mãos nas costas, dando alguns passos se distanciando– "Sem interferências da Minako... Agora, com licença... Eu vou matar o Jadeite."

"Ziocite, você não deveria ter falado isso! A Minako é incontrolável! Se a deixarmosela fizer isso agora, ela vai ficar sempre se metendo. Eu conheço el-"

A fala dela foi interrompida com os dedos de Ziocite sobre os lábios dela.

"Tudo bem que não foi legal o que ela fez, mas... Por que não aproveitamos?"

Ami sentiu seu rosto ficar vermelho mais uma vez e concordou com ele com um aceno de cabeça. Ele pegou uma das mãos delas entre a sua e saíram passeando pelos jardins.


	4. Inveja

**Nota da autora:** Continuando a seqüência de casais, Danburite e Minako... Não que eles sejam um casal, mas só para constar.

**Disclaimer:** Não me pertencem!

**Inveja**

Serenity havia trazido todos de volta a vida, até mesmo ele, Danburite. Mas, em momentos como aquele, ele queria ter o direito de estar morto. Doía muito ver a mulher que ele amava nos braços de outro.

De certa forma, adorou por muito tempo o fato de que o último casal a se entender ter sido os dois. Por mais que Minako parecesse triste, ele ficava feliz por ela não estar com Kunzite. Mas aquilo não duraria muito tempo e agora os dois estavam juntos, no lugar a que pertenciam... Um nos braços do outro.

Durante algum tempo pensou na hipótese de armar contra aquela união. Mas desistiu quando concluiu que Minako jamais o perdoaria. Ele ficava irritado ao notar que Kunzite o afastava o máximo que podia dela. Ele não tinha o direito de fazer isso e, ao que tudo indicava e ele gostaria de acreditar nisso, Minako não percebia isso. Kunzite o detestava e ele, Danburite, jamais negaria a reciprocidade.

Há algumas noites, ele estava vigiando o sono de Minako. Era tão bom em se fazer invisível que nem mesmo ela, com todas as suas precauções, conseguia notar a presença. Não fazia nada além disso... Velar o sono dela, para ele era algo sublime. O único momento que tinha a sós com ela. Ele queria poder tocá-la e declarar todo o amor que lhe tinha. Provar que ele era muito melhor e que os dois tinham nascido um para o outro. Mas, além de ser um desgaste sem resultado, ela jamais ouviria aquelas palavras.

Esta noite ele tinha se atrasado em sua vigília. Quando chegou na janela, ela já estava deitada sobre a cama e ele havia perdido uma das partes que mais gostava, vê-la se preparando para dormir. Penteando os longos e dourados cabelos por várias vezes até se cansar e, finalmente, se deitar. Danburite ficava satisfeito com o fato de ela ainda não dividir o quarto com Kunzite. Quando isso acontecesse não poderia mais apreciar esses momentos. Kunzite provavelmente iria identificar a presença dele, depois de anos de trabalho juntos eles poderiam se encontrar em qualquer situação.

Aproveitando a visível calmaria, ele entrou no quarto com suavidade. Sempre quando ela adormecia, ele lhe reservava o direito de se aproximar um pouco. Ele chegou perto da cama e se ajoelhou próximo a garota adormecida. Minako parecia um anjo dourado enquanto dormia. Danburite ficava admirado como a respiração dela era calma e como os fios dos cabelos brilhavam sob a luz da lua. Ele não conseguia ver qualquer defeito nela. Tudo era perfeito.

As faces dela estavam rosadas e ele não se conteve em tocar o rosto dela. Deslizou os dedos pela bochecha da garota adormecida e ajeitou a franja dela depois. Era triste poder tocá-la apenas assim... Quando ela não tinha conhecimento do que acontecia e ele agindo como um ladrão. Era exatamente dessa forma que se sentia, um ladrão de momentos. Ele estava roubando de Kunzite alguns momentos com Minako. Danburite sacudiu a cabeça para dispersar esses pensamentos e notou que Minako parecia um pouco agitada. Por um momento pensou se tinha ido longe demais e a tinha acordado. Minako apenas se virou para o outro lado e murmurou algumas palavras incompreensíveis.

Ele respirou com alivio e já se preparava para sair do quarto quando ouviu a voz dela clara como um dia de sol.

"Não é legal invadir o quarto dos outro, sabia?"

Danburite ficou paralisado ao perceber que ela estava acordada e ficou sem fala. O que ele poderia falar para ela? Tinha sido pego em flagra.

"Perdeu a língua, Danburite?" – Minako perguntou depois de um tempo sem resposta. A garota suspendeu o corpo e se sentou na cama, nem ao menos se importando em estar apenas de camisola.

"Não... É que... Não queria te acordar..." – ele murmurou sem conseguir pensar em algo melhor.

Minako coçou o olho enquanto observava o homem na sua frente, uma atitude que ele achou uma graça. Danburite não conseguia entender o porquê de ela estar apenas conversando com ele e não fazendo o escândalo que era o de se esperar.

"Mas acordou..." – Minako murmurou voltando a se deitar e o encarando por alguns segundos – "Espero que não seja pedir muito que você não entre mais assim no meu quarto..."

"Não... Não é." – ele respondeu com suavidade e aproveitando que ela estava meio consciente – "Posso te pedir uma coisa também? Uma última coisa?"

Minako o olhou desconfiada, mas por estar com sono demais para concluir qualquer coisa acenou um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça. Danburite se aproximou dela com uma das mãos sobre o rosto da garota enquanto sussurrava:

"Apenas um beijo... E mais nada..."

Minako piscou sem entender bem o que estava acontecendo e antes de chegar a responder qualquer coisa, sentiu os lábios dele suavemente contra os seus. Não durou muito e a próxima coisa que Minako conseguiu sentir foi ele a deitando sobre os travesseiros de novo.

"Boa noite, meu amor..." – ele sussurrou suavemente contra os lábios dela antes de deixar o quarto e a garota adormecida.


	5. Zelo

**Nota da autora:** Finalmente: Minako e Kunzite! Hauhaiuhaihauhauihai *a louca*

**Disclaimer: **Nenhum dos personagens me pertence, são todos da Naoko Takeuchi.

**Zelo**

Já era tarde da noite e todos dormiam no palácio. Por mais que tentasse não conseguia dormir e todo aquele silêncio só fazia com que ficasse mais difícil de se aquietar. Parecia que tinha entrado em uma briga e perdido. Apanhado muito sem poder se defender. Tudo no corpo dela doía e independente de como ficava na cama tudo estava dolorido. Ao mesmo tempo, o frio que sentia e fazia seu corpo tremer era contraditório à temperatura que a pele estava.

Minako tentou se mover um pouco e sentiu a cabeça explodir com várias pontadas perto dos olhos. Quase que automaticamente tentou esconder os olhos da pouca luz que a lua jogava sobre cama depois de soltar um gemido de dor. De repente, ela sentiu dois braços em volta dela, a atraindo para o outro lado da cama. Instintivamente, Minako escondeu o rosto contra o peito de Kunzite, tentando evitar a luz que incidia no quarto.

"Hmm..." – Kunzite murmurou ao colar os lábios contra a testa dela com suavidade – "Você está quente..."

Minako passou os braços pelo tronco dele e se ajeitou contra o corpo maciço dele, tentando achar uma posição mais confortável.

"Eu sou sempre quente." – ela respondeu suavemente contra o pescoço dele em um tom de provocação.

Kunzite gargalhou ao ouvir a resposta dela, a abraçando com mais força e sentindo-a resmungar de dor com os movimentos que ele estava fazendo. Ele tinha um sono leve e havia acordado com o gemido de dor que ela havia soltado. Por um momento ficou pensando se ela estava assim muito tempo e só agora ele havia notado.

"Claro que a minha garota é quente..." – ele sussurrou em um tom rouco contra o ouvido dela – "Mas no momento você está mais quente do que o normal."

Minako sentiu aquele arrepio gostoso que sempre sentia quando ele sussurrava com aquele tom de voz. E aquilo não era bom porque se ele continuasse com aquilo, ela não conseguiria reagir da forma como gostaria. Ela afundou o rosto contra a camisa dele, buscando um pouco de calor, e estremecendo ao sentir as mãos dele passeando pelas costas dela.

"Kunziiiiiiiiiiite... Eu estou com frio." – Minako reclamou tentando desviar a atenção dele.

"Eu te esquento, meu amor..." – ele respondeu ignorando a manha dela e mantendo o tom rouco.

"Eu que sou quente, Kunzite... E depois você é duro! Quero um cobertor."

"Eu sou o que?" – ele estava gargalhando de novo, Minako tinha o dom de falar coisas sem pensar em como soaria.

"Se eu estou mais quente que você, não tem como você me aquecer..." – ela murmurou e deu um tapinha no peito dele –"Você é duro... Olha só! Quero um calor macio."

"Que triste, Minako... É a primeira vez que alguém reclama de eu 'ser duro'!" – ele começou a rir de novo.

Minako fez uma careta, voltando a resmungar sobre estar sentindo frio e que ele estava sendo insensível com ela. Kunzite sorriu enquanto beijava o rosto dela e se levantava da cama. Foi até o armário, pegou um cobertor qualquer e voltou para a cama. Com cuidado, ele a cobriu e voltou a deitar ao lado dela. Ele tomou o cuidado de enrolar o cobertor nela como se ajeita uma criancinha na cama.

"Desde quando você está assim?" – ele perguntou enquanto acariciava os cabelos dela.

"Assim como?" – Minako perguntou de olhos fechados e sem se mover. Mexer doía demais.

"Assim doente Minako." – ele respondeu sorrindo e voltando a abraçá-la.

"Não estou doente!" – Minako respondeu emburrada – "É só cansaço..."

"Hmmm..." – ele voltou a beijar a testa dela – "Você é a primeira pessoa que conheço que fica com febre por estar cansada."

"Pois é..." – Minako murmurou como quem concorda.

"Minako!" – ele a chamou como se não acreditasse que ela fosse capaz de continuar a fingir que não estava doente.

"Que foi?" – ela perguntou abrindo os olhos e se arrependendo quase que imediatamente – "Aiiii!"

"Está vendo, Minako... Nem abrir os olhos você consegue..." – ele falou com suavidade, ele imaginava que se falasse mais alto iria causar algum tipo de dor nela – "Você está doente, meu amor..."

"Está bem..." – ela murmurou emburrada se virando com dificuldade e apoiando a cabeça contra o peito dele – "Estou doente... E daí?"

Kunzite a trouxe para mais perto, deixando ela se acomodar como fosse mais confortável.

"E daí que... Agora eu posso cuidar de você."

"Ah... Então antes você não podia?" – Minako perguntou resmungando.

"Claro... Antes você não estava doente!"

Minako abriu os olhos por algum instante e mostrou língua para ele antes de fazer uma careta de dor e Kunzite não conseguir evitar rir de tudo aquilo.


	6. Ano novo

**Nota da autora:** Sei que está atrasado, mas este é o meu voto de Feliz ano novo para todos! ^-^ Espero que gostem!

**Disclaimer: **Não me pertencem.

**Ano Novo**

"Mas, por quê?" – Ziocite estava pergunta isso pela milésima vez naquela noite.

Minako não se conteve em não soltar uma risadinha que Kunzite, tentou em vão, impedir que chegasse ao ouvido dos dois locutores da conversa.

"A Minako está rindo de mim!" – Ziocite parecia horrorizado em constatar isso enquanto Kunzite suspirava conformado.

"Claro que está!" – Jadeite respondeu se sentando ao lado de Ziocite – "Você está sendo estúpido, meu amigo!"

"Não diria estúpido..." – Minako respondeu suavemente tentando se livrar o aperto de aço de Kunzite – "Diria... Teimoso..."

"Eu sou teimoso porque não acredito que usar branco na virada do ano traz paz?" – Ziocite tinha dificuldades em aceitar aquilo.

"Não, você é estúpido porque está empatando a nossa noite com essas perguntas sem sentido!" – Jadeite respondeu antes de Minako.

"Zio-kun... Isso é uma superstição." – Ami falou com calma no primeiro momento que teve a oportunidade. – "Assim como usar roupas laranja atraem alegria e felicidade que contagia qualquer um."

"Por isso eu uso laranja!" – Minako falou espontaneamente levantando o copo em que estava bebendo, o que fez Kunzite sorrir de leve.

"Eu estou vendo a felicidade contagiando os outros, né, Kunzite?" – Jadeite falou entre as gargalhadas.

Todos que estavam ao redor começaram a rir enquanto o rosto de Minako ficava corado.

"E o cinza, Jadeite?" – Rei entrou na conversa com quem não quer nada – "Mostra insegurança... Você é inseguro?"

Os outros três generais responderam quase que automaticamente:

"Sim!"

"Qual é, gente? Vocês não podem responder por mim!" – Jadeite começou a resmungar.

"Na verdade a gente pode sim!" – Neflite respondeu sentando de lado, com o corpo virado em direção a Makoto – "Você é o nosso insuportávelzinho. A gente precisa te educar às vezes."

"Posso saber o que fiz?" – Jadeite perguntou olhando para Neflite, mas quem respondeu foi Minako.

"A lista é tão grande que a gente pode ficar a noite toda aqui... Mas, resumindo, você não deve estar na lista dos bonzinhos do Papai Noel!"

"Eu não acredito em Papai Noel, Minakozinha!" – Jadeite respondeu em um tom infantil.

"Sorte dele então!" – Rei respondeu do outro lado – "Nem o bom velhinho te merece!"

"A conversa está muito boa, mas eu ainda não entendi!" – Ziocite falou em um tom mais alto.

"Ele é sempre assim?" – Makoto perguntou para Neflite.

"É um problema antigo... Tão burrinho." – Neflite respondeu enquanto beijava o ombro de Makoto.

"Eu não sou burro!" – Ziocite respondeu revoltado – "Só não concordo com isso! Não tem nenhum fundamento cientifico."

"Até eu tinha percebido isso..." – Minako sussurrou ficando entediada – "Não é para fazer sentindo... É uma superstição!"

"Mas, não tem lógica!" – Ziocite argumentou.

"Nem tudo tem lógica, sabe..." – Minako começou a falar –"Como, por exemplo, a Rei agüenta o Jadeite mesmo ele sendo doente do jeito que é. O Neflite estar com a Makoto mesmo ela achando ele a cara do ex-namorado dela e a Ami ainda estar tendo paciência com você!"

"E a sua vida é cheia de lógica, né?" – Rei perguntou sarcasticamente.

"Hmm... Não, não é..." – Minako respondeu depois de um tempo pensando –"Na verdade... Eu acho que depois de tantos primeiros amores, eu achei o verdadeiro depois de muito tempo."

"Você é o principal mistério do universo!" – Jadeite respondeu com uma encenação perfeita de drama – "E eu não sei o que está fazendo aqui entre os pobres mortais!"

Kunzite levantou uma sobrancelha para Jadeite sem entender em qual lugar ele queria chegar com aquilo. Minako apenas piscava para o general loiro sem dizer nada.

"Ahhh sim!" – Jadeite se virou bruscamente e completou teatralmente – "Você está aqui por um simples motivo... Simples simples!"

"Qual?" – Minako perguntou inocentemente.

"Fazer a alegria do Kunzite! Porque né..."

"Ninguém suportaria ele." – Neflite completou para Jadeite.

"Tem isso também..." – Jadeite respondeu rindo –"Mas eu ia falar sobre eles serem perfeitos um para outro e tudo mais..."

"Tem certeza de que ia falar isso?" – Rei perguntou incrédula.

"Quem eu quero enganar, né?" – Jadeite abriu um sorriso enorme.

"Você não engana nem a sua sombra, Jadeite." – Kunzite falou sério enquanto passava um dos braços pela cintura de Minako.

"Olha que gracinha os dois!" – Jadeite ignorou completamente o tom de voz de Kunzite enquanto Rei apenas ria do vermelho que atingia o rosto de Minako de novo.

"E eu continuo não entendendo o negócio das cores..." – Ziocite murmurou.

"Neflite... Você segura e eu bato, que tal?" – Makoto sugeriu enquanto o resto do pessoal ria de novo.

"Ziocite... Não é para entender!" – Rei falou suavemente como se explicasse para o filho pequeno que ia se separar do pai.

"É assim, Zio-kun, a gente espera que usando uma determinada cor atraia uma coisa boa." – Minako começou a falar quando percebeu que se Rei continuasse aquilo ia acabar em briga.

Ziocite olhou para Minako com um fraco brilho de compreensão nos olhos enquanto Makoto suspirava exasperada.

"Mas isso não quer dizer que vai atrair mesmo... A gente só quer que sim." – Minako completou depois de um tempo.

Os olhos dele se abriram em surpresa enquanto Makoto soltou um muxoxo de irritação por ele só ter entendido agora.

"Beleza? Ele entendeu... Podemos ir?" – Rei perguntando se levantando, ajeitando o vestido que estava usando.

"Vamos onde?" – Jadeite perguntou enquanto se levantava também.

"Vem comigo que eu te explico no caminho!" – Rei respondeu puxando o general loiro pela gola da camisa.

"Alguém ganhou o dia hein"! – Neflite começou a falar enquanto o resto do grupo ria. – "Mas acho que deveríamos fazer o mesmo... O que acha, Mako?"

"Claro!" – Makoto respondeu com entusiasmo enquanto se levantava.

E ao mesmo tempo Ziocite e Ami pediram licença e saíram também. Minako apoiou o queixo no ombro de Kunzite e sussurrou em um tom engraçado:

"Ficamos sós..."

"Isso é um problema?" – ele perguntou suavemente contra os cabelos dela.

"De forma alguma..." – ela respondeu com um sorrisinho – "Foi só um comentário sobre o obvio!"

"Não me fale em coisa obvias, Minako... O Ziocite provou que às vezes elas não são tão assim." – Kunzite murmurou enquanto puxava Minako para o colo dele. Era tão fácil levantar o corpo dela que de vez em quando ele imaginava que ela não pesava nada.

"Ele só estava com problemas... Em ligar as idéias!" – Minako respondeu com um sorriso – "Chega até ser bonitinho."

"Como que é? Agora a senhorita está achando o meu general bonitinho?" – Kunzite perguntou apertando a cintura dela entre as mãos dele.

"Eu não disse isso!" – Minako se apressou em se corrigir – "Eu disse que é bonitinho ele não entender!"

"Tsc tsc..." – Kunzite balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro como se não se conformasse com aquilo.

"Kunzite! Pare com isso!" – Minako falou em um tom mais agudo do que o necessário e ficou emburrada, cruzando os braços como uma criança birrenta.

Kunzite começou a gargalhar da atitude dela e a abraçou com força, apesar dela estar tentando fugir dele. Delicadamente ele beijou o rosto dela como se pedisse desculpas e fico olhando para ela com um olhar pidão.

De repente o céu se encheu de luz e cores. Eram os fogos de artifício que Endymion tinha arrumado para a virada do ano. Kunzite percebeu que ela tinha perdido o foco da briga quando viu os olhos de Minako brilharem ao ver o show de luz. Ele sorriu e sussurrou do ouvido dela:

"Feliz ano novo, meu amor..."

Minako se virou para ele e com um beijo suave nos lábios respondeu com o mesmo carinho:

"Feliz ano novo para nós."


End file.
